


Super Girlfriends (Lena Luthor x Kara Danvers x Reader)

by onegayastronaut



Category: lena luthor x kara danvers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut
Summary: Requested by anon: Can I request a Lena Luthor x Speedster!R x Kara Danvers where R gets hurt rlly badly (even with speed healing) and its angsty but with a happy ending? (Pls? Pls happy ending? Pls don’t break my heart my dude)





	Super Girlfriends (Lena Luthor x Kara Danvers x Reader)

Lena could not imagine how lucky she was. Only a few months before, she had believed that she was destined to spend her life alone while being used by anyone who was close to her. Nowadays, not only was she dating Supergirl, but a speedster as well. Having two people who could use superspeed to get her favorite food whenever she was busy was always a perk.

The only downside to this was that Lena had to constantly worry about the safety of her two girlfriends. Kara has experience taking care of herself whenever something came up, but there was always a possibility that a new villain knew how to take advantage of her few weaknesses. As for you, Lena knew that you could outrun almost any physical danger, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about the possibility of you getting hurt. Unlike Kara, you didn’t have bulletproof skin and didn’t have the advantage of healing via the yellow sun.

This fear was realized one day when you and Kara were working together to stop a new meta-human from leveling National City. Kara’s powers alone were not enough to stop him, so she called upon you to help her. Your speed, combined with her powers were nearly enough to defeat the meta-human, but with a last burst of energy, he managed to toss you out into a building several dozen feet away. With a heavy thud, you landed on the ground with a heavy thud before passing out.

——-

Seeing (Y/N)’s body thud against the glass was exactly what Lena had feared. This can’t be happening. But it was, and she was powerless to help you. All she could do is watch as her Kara picked up (Y/N)’s limp body and fly off, presumably to the DEO. Without talking to anybody, Lena quickly picked up her purse and walked out of the Catco building. You were going to need all the help you could get from both of your girlfriends if you were going to make a speedy recovery.

It didn’t take you long to wake up from that knockout blow that you had received, and the moment you opened your eyes you wish you hadn’t woken up. There was so much pain wracking your body that you could not breathe normally, much less move. All you could do was clench your teeth and hope that the pain would subside. I thought my healing should have been sped up just like everything else in my life.

“Everyone? Everyone, I think (Y/N) has woken up.” It was a relief to hear Brainy’s voice because it meant that you were at the DEO. Maybe he could help you figure out why you weren’t healing at the rate that you’re used to.

“(Y/N)? Can you hear me?” Lena’s voice was as soft as ever. You could feel Kara’s warm hand holding onto yours, which meant that both of your girlfriends were there. But when you tried to speak, there was no sound. All that came out was what sounded like a pained moan. You couldn’t even open your eyes because your eyelids refused to cooperate when you tried to open them. All you could rely on at the moment was your hearing and sense of touch.

“What’s wrong with her? Why isn’t she talking? Is she awake?” Kara’s voice sounded like she was on the edge of panic.

“It seems like she’s still in a lot of pain. Her body is metabolizing the anesthetic quickly, but her wounds are taking longer to heal despite having super healing. It seems as if (Y/N) is conscious, but I cannot be sure until we run a few more tests.”

“What can we do to make her feel better?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to think of an anesthetic that will be compatible with her speedster DNA, but none are coming to mind. For now, we must wait and see if (Y/N)’s body can heal itself quickly.” Brainy seemed more distraught than his usual self as he frowned and left the room.

“We can’t allow (Y/N) to just suffer like this! We have to do something so she’s not hurting!” You hated how hurt Kara sounded and tried to squeeze her hand to tell her you could take it, as long as you knew she was there. With both of your girlfriends with you, you could do anything because they were the ones who you fight for every day.

“Kara, please. Brainy and I will try to come up with ways to help (Y/N), but right now she needs to know that we’re okay.” Hearing Lena’s voice always had a healing effect on you, and you could almost feel your pain subsiding. You could feel a tear roll down your cheek because you could hear the pain in Lena’s voice but couldn’t do anything about it.

——–

After a few more weeks in the hospital wing of the DEO, you could feel yourself getting stronger with each passing day. During this time, you floated in and out of consciousness, with no real control of when you were awake or when you were asleep. It wasn’t until after the second week that you managed to pry your eyes open for the first time. You saw a pile of blonde hair in your lap which meant that Kara had spent the night with you, and your first instinct was to stroke her hair. Looking around, you saw Lena sleeping on a makeshift bed. You felt bad that you had inconvenienced both of your girlfriends.

Something that you were not planning on was waking up your girlfriend. Kara raised her head and looked at you with sleepy eyes. After what seemed like a second of confusion, her deep blue eyes immediately brightened when she saw that you were awake. “(Y/N)! You’re awake!” This exclamation woke up Lena as she immediately ran over to you.

“Yes, I finally am.”

“How are you feeling? Is everything okay?” Lena put her hand on your forehead as she checked your vitals.

“I feel fine, just a little tired. I think my body finally healed itself.”

“You’ve got Brainy to thank for that. He got into contact with Team Flash, and Caitlin helped come up with a serum to help you heal faster.” Kara was looking at you and holding your hand like she was afraid to let go of you.

“Oh okay. Well, I can’t wait to get up and going again.” You made a move to get out of your hospital bed and was immediately pushed back down by both Kara and Lena.

“I don’t think so. You’re going to stay in bed until we’re sure you’re better.” Lena’s facial expression left no room for debate.


End file.
